Holiday Wish
by HarmonicEcstasy
Summary: It's been 7 months since the defeat of the Nogitsune and Stiles has found himself in a new heap of trouble with Christmas right around the corner. Stuck in a love triangle with Derek and Scott, he has to find a way to be morally correct while being with the man he truly loves, or risk one of his best friends just for the sake of affection.
1. Triangle

Since the defeat of the Nogitsune, supernatural activity had subsided considerably in Beacon Hills. Peace had finally returned and the worst situation imaginable was whether or not Stiles was going to get an A on his English exam. Months had passed and it was closing in on the holidays. The crisp 60 degree weather had arrived and with the worries of danger in the past, everyone finally had time to grieve Allison's death. Everyone took it in their own strides. However, Isaac and Mr. Argent took it the worst. However, despite the horrible events that triggered it, they had become closer and Mr. Argent was treating Isaac like a son more and more.

As for Stiles, Scott and Lydia, they didn't have to say much to understand how everyone was feeling about it. Obviously Scott took it the hardest since he and Allison were especially close, but in time, all three managed to deal with the fact that she was gone and her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Lydia was more depressed with Aiden's death. It was the second time someone she had loved left her alone. She spent a lot of time being separated from Stiles and Scott, but they knew if Lydia was to improve, she would need to do so on her own terms.

As for Stiles, with the Nogitsune gone and his strength back, there was only one issue that was continuously bothering him: Derek. Stiles and Derek were into each other, and they both knew it. Since peace had returned to Beacon Hills, it was easier for them to continue seeing each other secretly, but Stiles was growing irritable. He didn't want his relationship with Derek to be kept a secret, but Derek, as the incredibly masculine man that he is, wasn't ready to be open about it with his friends. Sure, the only remaining family that he had were Peter and Cora and he couldn't care less what they thought about it, but the idea of being open about his relationship with Stiles while being an Omega at the same time just put him on edge. The only one of that status was Ethan, and he didn't much want to be like him, especially since both them happen to also be former Alphas.

Since Derek wasn't one for romance either, the only passion in their relationship was whenever they slept together. Sure, it doesn't sound like paradise, but if it's one thing Stiles was sure about, it was that Derek was incredible in bed. Although he tried to have this conversation with his father, Mr. Stilinski refused to believe the idea that Stiles was gay, and dating a werewolf at that. All Stiles could remember as he lie in his bed staring at his ceiling were the words his father told him before he left out of town for a week.

"I'm going to be gone for a week. Maybe more if this extra training is extended. You know how to handle yourself so I left money for food, and for the love of God, please stop all of this homo nonsense."

Stiles didn't take his comment lightly. He sat in his bed, with a scrunched look on his face, replaying the moment over and over until a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

Stiles looked to see Derek climbing into his room through the window.

"Oh, it's nothing." Stiles proclaimed. "It's just something my dad said before he left." Derek placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

"I told you not to get worked up about stuff he says. He'll come around eventually." Stiles looked at Derek with impatience.

"I know but-" Stiles tried to counter argue his boyfriend but he wouldn't let him finish. Derek placed his lips on Stiles' and held him close as the only talking now was by tongues. Stiles knew Derek was only doing this to shut him up, but he couldn't resist his boyfriend's lips and his shadow rubbing against his chin. Blushing up a storm, Stiles submitted to his lover, enjoying every second of passion until it was over.

Stiles stared into Derek's eyes when they were done, blushing and upset.

"Are you happy now?" he muttered. Derek smiled.

"Are you?" Derek replied. Stiles, remaining silent, went into Derek's chest, while Derek embraced him with a hug.

"Thank you for coming." Stiles said softly.

"Well, with your dad gone for a while, we can finally spend the night together in your room, so I was….kinda looking forward to it." Stiles, glad to have Derek in his room for once instead of being at Derek's cold, unappealing apartment, closed his window and cuddled with him in his new bed. Over the summer, Stiles had invested in a full size bed just for the purpose of eventually sharing it with Derek.

"What are we watching tonight?" Stiles asked after the couple was stripped down to their boxers and clinging to each other tightly in bed.

"I don't know. Put on something someone dies in." His response slightly killed Stiles' mood.

"It's not like I'm gonna put on The Notebook, you know." Stiles said monotone.

"I know, but come on, I'd like it to keep my interest." Stiles, no longer in the mood for movies and television, climbed on top of Derek, placing his hand inside his boxers and grabbing his already aroused manhood.

"How about we just fast-forward to the good part?" he said with a smirk. Derek, needing no further instruction, accepted Stiles' invitation gladly and threw the blankets over them.

The next day during class, while sitting next to each other, Scott sniffed Stiles with curiosity of having smelled a familiar scent.

"Have you been hanging out with Derek?" he asked. Stiles broke his pencil with anxiety.

"Uh, no…I just took some stuff to him." Stiles replied, stuttering between words.

"Oh." Scott reacted. "That's interesting…"

"Hey!" came a startling shout from their teacher. "No talking during assignments!"

As Stiles continued with his work, he felt his phone vibrate within his pocket and looked towards Scott to see if it had anything to do with him. Scott signaled him to look at his phone. When he had a window to do so behind his teacher's back, Stiles slipped out his phone to check his text messages.

"Can we talk after lacrosse practice today?" read the text from Scott. With quick timing, Stiles sent a quick "Sure" before their teacher turned around from the whiteboard. Since their interaction, all Stiles thought about was what Scott said. They always talked everyday so why would he want to make an appointment to talk? Could he know about his relationship with Derek? Stiles hasn't been the best at keeping things a secret, but he made damn sure no one knew about him and Derek. What could possibly be on Scott's mind? The rest of the day seemed to drag on since that moment. Stiles was anxious to know what Scott wanted to talk about. Nevertheless, when lacrosse practice was over Scott met Stiles at his house.

"So…" Stiles began. "What do you want to talk about?" Scott was trying to word what he wanted to say correctly. However, he dodged it all completely.

"I…I see your Christmas decorations aren't up yet…."

Stiles was beyond confused. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" Stiles said suspiciously.

"Yeah…I wanna help you put them up." Scott said softly. Stiles was taken aback, but in a way, he was relieved that it had nothing to do with Derek. He proceeded to get lights and the Christmas tree from his attic. Scott handled most of the outside décor, like the lights and such while Stiles decorated the living room. When it finally came to the tree, the two agreed to put it up and decorate it together. Stiles started Pandora and started a Christmas station to enjoy the task more. Throughout the time of putting the tree together, Scott continuously made glances towards Stiles with a melancholy expression. When the task was finally finished and the lights were turned on, Stiles beamed with excitement.

"Dude, don't you just love Christmas?" he beamed towards Scott. Scott, not having his attention, was startled and slightly blushing.

"Uh, yeah! Christmas is awesome!" Scott gave Stiles a half-hearted smile. Scott's distracted attention didn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

"What are you really here for, Scott?" Stiles said with complete seriousness.

"I know you came here for something and it wasn't to help decorate my house for the holidays, so what is it?"

Scott looked at Stiles with concern. He truly didn't know how to place his thoughts into words. He approached Stiles until they were staring each other in the eyes. Scott looked deep into Stiles' eyes, as though the very thing he wanted was right in front of him and he just didn't know how to seize it. Being so close to Scott like this made Stiles uneasy. It wasn't like Stiles didn't find him attractive. He really did, and since becoming the True Alpha, Stiles' sexual tension towards his best friend had been growing ever so subtly since. Scott's bulging muscles, stern looks and incredible werewolf senses turned Stiles on just as much as Derek did. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted a clear understanding and that was the last thing he was getting.

"What is it that you want, Scott….?" Stiles whispered while his heart thumped with anxiety.

"_This._" Scott whispered back as he reached around Stile's head, grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together. At this very moment, their sexual tension grew to incredibly new heights. The passion of tongues had Stiles turned on so much, he felt genuinely guilty he was letting Scott do this to him. Scott picked Stiles up while still sharing their aroused passion and took him to his bedroom, where he laid him on the bed.

"Wait!" Stiles yelled, finally summoning the strength to resist Scott.

"Why? Why me!?" Scott looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know you're seeing Derek." Stiles swallowed a knot in his throat.

"Ho-How did you-" Scott cut him off.

"I can smell him all over you." "I wanted to wait but you were moving too fast…I love you, Stiles." Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know it seems weird and you probably don't believe me, but it's true. You're my best friend. I know you more than anyone and you know me the same. Since Allison's death, I had an epiphany about myself and what I wanted, and it's you I want."

Stiles breathed heavily. "You want…me?" he said, catching his breath.

"Yes, Stiles, and tonight, I _especially_ want you." Scott said, taking off his shirt and stripping to his underwear. "I'm going to show you what it's like with a True Alpha." Stiles didn't know how to react. Seeing Scott reveal his body to him not only made him feel guilty, but it also turned him on. He was torn between his morals to Derek and Scott. He didn't want to upset either of them, but he knew it couldn't be that way. The now naked Scott began to undress Stiles for him.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he unbuttoned Stiles' shirt. Stiles grabbed Scott by the wrist, still breathing heavily.

"It's ok." Scott assured Stiles. "I'll take care of you." Scott proceeded to unclothe his best friend until there was nothing left but his bare, naked skin.

"That's better…" Scott said as he pressed down on Stiles.

"Should we really do this…" Stiles asked. Scott pointed out both of their erections.

"I know you want this as badly as I do, Stiles. What's the harm in two best friends sharing their bodies with each other?" Stiles tried to reconcile with Scott, but all he could think about was Derek and how he was betraying him.

"Hey." Scott said, grabbing Stiles by the chin and forcing his undivided attention.

"It's gonna be ok. Just let me take care of you." Scott didn't give Stiles anymore time to talk about it. He forced himself onto Stiles' lips once again proceeded to feel his way around him. It wasn't long before Stiles had given up resisting and allowed Scott to have his way with him. Throughout their time together, Stiles was convinced that intercourse with an Alpha was some of the best he had ever experienced, even arguably better than Derek. However, they were still pretty evenly matched in Stiles' mind.

After finishing their deeds, Stiles got up to grab his phone from the living room. Scott remained in Stiles' bed, still naked and grinning over what was possibly the best sex he had ever had. It was only a few moments, however, that Scott was startled out of bed.

"SHIT!" Stiles yelled, scrolling through the twenty missed calls from Derek and the ten text messages. Scott ran out in his boxers.

"What's wrong!?" he asked frightfully.

"You need to leave, NOW!" Stiles replied. "Derek is going to be here any minute!" Scott quickly got dressed and hurried out of Stiles' back door. Stiles hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself from top to bottom to hopefully rid himself of Scott's scent, at least most of it anyway. When he returned to his bedroom, he found Derek, having climbed in through the window as always.

"Hey, babe!" Stiles' said, trying to put up the best farce possible. "Sorry I didn't get your calls. I was in the shower!" He didn't immediately catch his attention. Derek was just staring at his bed.

"…..Derek?" Stiles muttered, now panicking.

"Stiles?" Derek said softly.

"….yeah?" Stiles' heart throbbed with panic.

"What is this giant stain on your bed sheets? I know you don't wet the bed." Derek turned to him with a grim, angry expression.

"I…well….you see….."

"And why does it reek of Scott's scent?!" Derek got in Stiles' face.

"Derek, please! I can explain…" Stiles began to stutter again.

"Oh, I'm all ears, and you better hope I like the excuse you come up with for cheating on me." Derek was taking no prisoners with this. Stiles actually, for the first time since they started dating, began to fear him. Stiles backed up against the wall, letting go of the towel and exposing his naked body. Derek cornered him and placed his hand on the wall adjacent to Stiles' head.

"Well?" Derek said. "I'm waiting." Stiles played a thousand excuses in his head but he knew Derek wouldn't buy any of them. It would also only make matters worse for him to try and justify what he did. He had no choice but to own up to his actions.

"I'm sorry…" Stile's muttered, beginning to sob.

"Sorry? SORRY!?" Derek punched the wall beside Stiles' head. "YOU WILL BE SORRY!" he roared in his face. Stiles' continued to sob apologies. He didn't know what to do. He was so confused. So many things happened at once and here was now fearing for his life.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Scott's voice as he entered through the window.

Stiles immediately picked up his fleece pants and a t-shirt as Derek turned his attention to Scott.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back to the scene of the crime." Derek said with his most intimidating, threatening tone. Scott refused to give in to it. He knew if he was to protect Stiles, he couldn't waver, not even to Derek.

"You should take your anger out on me. Stiles didn't want to but I was an asshole and forced him to consent."

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY IT!" Derek roared again.

"Well, beating me up here won't do anything but attract the police to Stiles' house and then he'll have to explain everything to his dad just to get called a liar." Scott enforced the statement, and it was likely true that would happen. Derek huffed at Scott and pointed to him.

"You better watch yourself. If I see you anywhere near my house, your life is over." Then he turned to Stiles.

"And you, since you seem to can't control yourself around other men, you can consider our relationship AND friendship over!" The statement shocked Stiles.

"What….Derek please!" Derek didn't wait to hear Stiles' say on it. He was out the window before Stiles could even finish what he was saying. Scott, feeling completely at fault for this, tried to embrace Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm sorry-" However, Stiles pushed Scott away.

"Don't you touch me." Stiles said, sobbing. "You sweet talked your way into having my body after some stupid declaration of affection when you KNEW I was trying to make it work with Derek. How could you play with my emotions like that!?" Scott finally felt the ultimate guilt for his actions. Although Stiles is just at fault as he is, it was him that initiated the entire situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't bear to lose you to Derek!"

"You need to go home, Scott." Stiles said, beginning to sob into a pillow.

"Please, Stiles. Let me fix-"

"NO! GO HOME!" Stiles threw a framed picture of the two friends at Scott, only to miss and hit the wall, breaking it in pieces. Scott, staring at the picture in the destroyed frame, finally understood where he stood in all this.

"Fine." Scott said climbing through the window. "Just so you know, I really am sorry, Stiles."

"Yeah, I am too." Stiles said, still in tears and refusing to look at Scott. Scott closed the window and left Stiles alone in his room. In just a whole day, the friendships of the two people he cared most for were shattered, and he only had himself to blame. He continued silently sobbing into his pillow until it became incredibly uncomfortable to use. This carried on until his stress finally knocked him unconscious at around 3AM.


	2. Rift

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: After beginning a new novel this week, I tried a different grammar style. If it more or less makes you comfortable, let me know in a review! I take any suggestions to improve my work and writing style!

"Scott did WHAT?!" Lydia's shocked voice echoed through hallways of her school the next day after the incident. Stiles, panicking, hushed Lydia's voice. "Would you keep it down?!" He softly yelled at his friend. Lydia was lost for words. What she knew to be the truth about the boys of Beacon Hill was completely thrown upside down with one confession. However, she managed to quickly snap back into reality. Actually, she quickly began to think hard on what it's like to see Stiles, Scott, and Derek in a three-way and immediately began to blush bright red.

"Lydia, what are you thinking about?" Stiles asked suspiciously. "Oh…nothing." Lydia chuckled softly, as though she had found her new inspiration for a new smut fiction she had been waiting to write. "Anyway." She got back onto the topic. "Derek isn't budging at all?"

"Not at all." Stiles proclaimed. "I tried to go by his place this morning before school, but as soon as I got close to his apartment, I heard his roar from inside the building. He was obviously warning me to leave at that very moment, so I gave up." Lydia placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously?" She peered into her friend's eyes. "You're just going to give up like that?" Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well what am I supposed to do?" He looked away, blushing, but also depressed. Lydia grabbed Stiles' head by both hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. She spoke softly. "You go back to his apartment and don't take his pity party crap. Walk in, apologize, and embrace him. He won't hurt you. He'd be crazy to." Stiles, in the midst of trying to agree with Lydia was suddenly interrupted by Scott approaching them. Stiles gave Scott the ugliest stink eye he could summon.

"Well then." Lydia said, creating her own cue to leave. "It looks like you two have some talking to do so since school's over. I'm gonna head home now." She zipped her jacket, tied a scarf around her neck and began to walk away. "Try not to kill each other!" she yelled, walking out of the front doors of the building.

Scott, looking suspiciously at Lydia, quickly turned his attention to Stiles. "Did you tell Lydia!?" He demanded, almost yelling. Stiles still wouldn't give his full attention to Scott. "So what if I did? Talking to you about will only end with you trying to sleep with me." Stiles didn't skip a beat, taking stuff out of his locker, slamming it shut and beginning to walk away. Scott, upset that he had no say in the matter, followed Stiles. "You could have at least told me you were gonna tell Lydia." Stiles finally turned to face Scott. He placed his finger on Scott's chest. "YOU could have at least understood the boundaries you were crossing!" Scott began becoming frustrated with Stiles' resisting behavior. "How many more times do I have to apologize? I'M SORRY! I FUCKED UP!"

Stiles took a good look into Scott's pitiful, puppy dog eyes for a moment. "Yeah, you sure did." Stiles left through the same exit Lydia took, not paying any more mind to Scott's protest. When he opened the door to his Jeep, Scott, right behind him, immediately slammed it back shut. Stiles, now pissed, quickly turned to Scott. "What's the big deal? Am I not allowed to be upset now!?" Scott began to resist crying in front of his best friend. "You are….but I wish you would allow me to fix it." A tear escaped Scott's right eye. Stiles, now feeling guilty for being resistant, grabbed his other arm.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Scott repeated for the umpteenth time. "I had a moment of weakness and I dragged you in it. I do have feelings for you, but I was selfish. I should've thought of your feelings first." Stiles stared into Scott's eyes. Scott, beginning to fall into shambles again, tried to go in to kiss Stiles but stopped himself before Stiles did. "You should probably go see Derek." Stiles agreed and got in his Jeep. "You don't really hate me, do you?" Scott looked at Stiles through the window portion of his door. "What you did will take some time to heal, Scott, but no, I don't hate you." Scott, relieved, finally smiled for the first time since their confrontation. He remained silent as Stiles drove away, not wanting to damage what was already a friendship on the rocks.

Stiles immediately drove to Derek's apartment with the intention of heeding Lydia's advice. When he parked near the apartment building, he once again heard Derek's roar from inside the building, but he did not let that stop him. He went inside and approached Derek's apartment entrance. However, before he could knock on the door, Derek swung it open with an unimpressed expression on his face, wearing a black beater and dark blue jeans. He was also barefooted.

"Leave." He was quick to the point. "Derek, please listen to me." Stiles pleaded. "No. Leave, now." Derek was highly resistant. He began to slam the door shut in Stiles' face, but Stiles refused to be defeated. He grabbed the door with impressing strength. When Derek was taken aback from Stiles grabbing the door, Stiles swung his arms around Derek's neck and starting to cry softly. "Derek, please….I'm so sorry." Derek didn't resist this time. However, he wasn't returning Stiles' embrace either.

"I know I messed up. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Stiles said in the midst of his heavy, tear induced breathing. "I thought about how much I was hurting you and it made me feel so guilty. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I…I just don't want to lose you!" Derek, thinking deeply about Stiles' words, believed him. It wasn't that he thought Stiles didn't feel guilty. It was that he wasn't sure how he would ultimately deal with it and he figured shutting himself from Stiles would eventually fix things. Although, Stiles wasn't giving up and Derek fell for his desperation. He finally embraced Stiles. He wasn't as emotional as Stiles was, but he was finally ready to forgive. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and forced him to make eye contact.

"Ok, you can stop crying now." Derek said, finally caving in. Stiles dried his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. Derek embraced Stiles again, placing his head in his chest. "I'd be lying if I said didn't want to forget this whole thing happen and carry on as if it didn't bother me." Stiles wanted to reply, but he was too shocked at how Derek actually felt about it. "Well, I assure you, it will _**never**_ happen again." Stiles replied. Derek knew Stiles had learned his lesson, but he wasn't going to let the deed just go unpunished. He picked up stiles by the legs, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom after slamming his door shut for good.

Derek threw Stiles onto the bed. "Get naked." Derek demanded. "I've been horny all day and had nothing to satisfy myself with." Stiles stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Do you think you can just demand sex just like that after that fight we just had?" Derek quickly pinned Stiles to his mattress and whispered "Yes" just as he began forcefully and passionately kissing him. Stiles tried to loosen Derek's grip but it was no use. Derek was much more sexually driven than any other time they've slept together. Stiles was being totally dominated, but he liked it. He never felt such a rush from Derek and it was turning him on more than ever. They both unzipped each other's pants as they continued to share their tongued passion. Soon, as Stiles took Derek's beater off, they were both naked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Stiles asked, filled with lust. Derek lifted Stiles' legs and held them apart as he got into the missionary position. "Everything to make it hurt." That was all Derek said before he proceeded to treat Stiles' body like his own personal playground. Stiles was spanked, pinched, bitten, and any other nerve stimulating kink performed by hand while being penetrated. Stiles was overwhelmed. It wasn't enough that Derek's manhood was big enough, but he was also subjected to kinks they've never performed before. However, he didn't resist. He knew if any punishment were to come his way for his actions, it would be done sexually. Derek was just that kind of person when it came to Stiles. He was never going to physically endanger his life. Derek was too infatuated with him to do anything of the likes. However, he wasn't below sexual punishment. Stiles was also subjected to other positions, especially doggie and being on top, which Derek enjoyed the most.

After it was over, Derek immediately fell to sleep after cleaning himself up. It was still early in the evening, so Stiles decided to stay with him, considering he really had nowhere else to be with his dad out of town. He had finally managed to fix things with Derek, but Stiles knew it wasn't so easy with Scott. He knew Scott still had immense feelings for him and if he were to keep things solid with Derek, he would have to think of a way to keep Derek's trust and not limit his relationship with Scott. However, he wasn't sure if he should be easy to forgive him just yet. It was Scott that came onto him after all. Stiles decided to put the issue in the back of his mind and fell asleep, cuddling with Derek.

When Stiles awoke, it was 9PM. He saw Derek was already up, cooking on the stove. Derek didn't give Stiles any time to fully gain consciousness before dropping his suspicions in a very forward question. "What are you going to do about Scott?" Stiles, still half asleep, gave the best answer he could think of. "He's apologized a hundred times. He's not gonna mess up again…" Stiles fell back onto the pillow. Derek was rightfully skeptical. "You say that now, but he'll try this crap again. I know he will." Stiles wasn't trying to argue. "I know I messed up last time, but I know how to handle it now. I promise." Derek came over to Stiles with a roast beef sandwich. "If he does, you need to tell me immediately."

Derek had his right to be concerned and after the previous night's events, he also had the right to be suspicious of Stiles' judgment. Stiles knew Derek deserved to know about his day to day well-being, so he reluctantly agreed to keep Derek updated of Scott's actions if they seemed to go astray again. Of course, while Derek had a soft spot for Stiles, he was definitely not below sending Scott to the hospital so next time, he was not going to let him go free if he pulled anything on Stiles again. For Scott's sake, Stiles truly hoped he knew his place in their friendship.

After eating, Stiles began leaving Derek's loft to do last minute studying before the semester finals. After closing the door to the loft, he was immediately startled by Derek's uncle, Peter. "Geez, you scared the crap out of me!" Stiles said. "Yeah, I kinda have that effect on people." Peter replied sarcastically. "What do you want?" Stiles asked curiously, knowing Peter is the last person to approach him, despite his relationship with Derek. "I would keep a bigger eye on the big bad wolf in there than I would Scott." Peter smirked. Stiles was intrigued. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "Well, you know Derek only has a soft spot for you. Meaning he's ready to rip anyone else to shreds at a second's notice." Stiles wasn't following. "So…?" Stiles curiously replied. Peter sighed, knowing he would have to spell it out for Stiles. "SO you should worry more about Scott's well-being than your own. All Derek's talked about was how he was going to decapitate him and leave his head at his doorstep for his mom to see. He'll take any opportunity and reason, no matter how small to give Scott what he has coming." Stiles feared this and with that warning, he immediately ran off home.

"A 'thank you' would've been nice." Peter said to himself as he walked into Derek's loft. "I don't know why you had to go and tell him." Derek said as he was entering. "Well, it does neither of us any good if you're thrown in jail for murder, now would it?" Peter shoved his hands in his pockets. "Kill Scott and everyone in Beacon Hills will want your head as retribution. You do know that, right?" Derek gave a fierce roar toward Peter's direction. He was completely disregarding Derek's right to be upset. "I don't care! He should learn not to cross into my territory!" Peter chuckled. "Well killing him isn't going to solve anything and if you ask me, I think you're better off alive than burned at the stake. So please, if you must, don't fuck the kid up to the point where this place gets burned to the ground too." Derek didn't dignify his uncle with a response, so Peter took the cue to leave. "Don't be reckless, Derek." He said as he closed the door to his loft and left for his own residence.

At home, Stiles laid in his bed, still feeling the effects of his escapade with Derek earlier that day. His phone played its notification tone. "Are things ok with Derek?" said the text from Scott. Stiles, somewhat ignoring him, sent a simple "Yes." It wasn't long before he heard someone at his window. It was Scott. "What is it?" Stiles said opening it. Scott sniffed Stiles. "As if the sight of your hickeys weren't enough, I would say things were _definitely_ ok with Derek." Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh. "You sure haven't lost your sense of humor." Scott proceeded to climb into his bedroom. "So what has he said about me?" Stiles, finally realizing the reason for Scott's presence, didn't sugar coat it for his best friend. "He's weary of you." Stiles said. "As I expected." Scott replied, but Stiles immediately continued. "But Peter says his negative feelings are so outrageous that he's looking for any reason to land you in the hospital." Scott crossed his arms. "Wow, I really put myself in it this time." Stiles looked at his best friend in the eyes. "I know you are as apologetic as can be, but I don't think we should at least be so close to each other for a while." Scott felt he was being treated unfairly. "So you're just gonna do whatever to stay on Derek's good side?" Stiles frowned. "You know it's not like that, and you started this whole mess!" Scott began to leave Stiles' bedroom. "I know you mean well, but I really am sorry for what I did to you." Scott turned to face Stiles. "However, I'm not sorry for my feelings. They're genuine, and I am in love with you." Stiles swallowed a knot in his throat. Scott was actually serious, and it didn't seem as though it was going to end well for the both of them.

As Stiles closed his window after Scott had left, he began to play a million possible ways to make both Derek and Scott happy, but none of them seemed at all logical. He laid in his bed, confused and upset. Scott was actually in love with him, which puts him in a lot more danger, and knowing Scott, he wasn't going to stop pursuing Stiles anytime soon. Stiles looked at the lunar light shining through his blinds. "I just hope it all works out for the best." He said to himself as sleep finally carried him away into the night.


End file.
